StarCraft: The Great Zerg Cleansing: Mar Haet
by Wilshire o'bloom
Summary: After the overminds demise the Protoss and human's started the great Zerg cleansing. On Mar haet the Zerg are strong, and an unknown danger may lurk. Kerrigan is brewing a storm...(FINISHED!)
1. QuesoGwin

A/N: Yeah, I got the whole Idea from the game star craft. I love the game and just had to write a story. Enjoy  
  
Queso-Gwin surveyed the surrounding wastes about him. His Carrier Ship The Eye Of Adun lay behind him. He had stopped for repairs at his Terran ally's outpost. His ship had suffered a relatively small amount of damage in the Zerg Cleansing, but it was nice to have a fully intact ship.  
Queso-Gwin felt something wrong with this planet. His Psi-energy sensed a hidden danger looming in the wastes about him. He almost smelt the foul taint of the Zerg. This would be the next planet that would be cleansed. He felt the foe, and they were strong.  
[Queso-Gwin, the ship is ready fro take off.] Voirce, Queso's aide and bodyguard, said telepathically to him. Queso nodded and strolled back aboard the Ship. He immediately contacted the Conclave.  
[Yes Praetor], he heard the Conclave in his mind. He bowed with respected, for the conclave was not to be tempered with.  
[I sense the Zerg on this Terran planet], he said, getting top the point. The conclave nodded, not surprised at their enemy's presents. [They are strong here, on this planet Mar Haet. I fear we will need to prepare a full invasion].  
[Be that as it is,] the Conclave answered. [We will only send a probe force to determine the Zerg's strength. We will also contact our Terran allies for reinforcements. It is their colony as well.]  
Understood, Queso said. [I will remain here and monitor the Zerg activity. I fear this maybe a strong brood.]  
  
Marshal Gareth Tronbad paced his office floor. A few hours ago the Protoss Conclave and Arcturus Mengsk had contacted him. Two sets of bad news. Zerg had been detected on his world. Remembering the horror of Tarsonis, Gareth could not contain a shudder. The second piece of bad news was that the renegade Commander Jim Raynor was rumored to be in his area.  
Gareth knew the Protoss considered Jim Raynor a hero. The man had fought in the defense of Aiur, the Protoss home world. However, on the Terran side of thinking, Jim Raynor had betrayed them when he sought to rescue the once famous but now infamous Sarah Kerrigan.  
He shivered again. He and his men had a difficult time ahead of them. Protoss were know to be unreliable, once destroy a whole world in an attempt to kill the Zerg taint. Zerg, on the other hand, were vicious, and in number were capable of ruining whole planets.  
The Zerg were less of a threat then before, since the Overmind, leader of the Zerg, had been killed. Tassadar, a Protoss Templar, had slain the weakened Overmind at the cost of his own life. Terran and Protoss alike praised his valiant efforts.  
Gareth was shaken out of his thoughts by heavy footsteps in the hall. The door to his office opened to reveal a Protoss warrior.  
The warrior had mottled green scales for skin. His slit of a mouth was almost invisible. His eyes glowed an orange color.  
[Marshal Gareth Tronbad], the Protoss projected into Gareth's mind. He felt uncomfortable with this Protoss.  
"That's me," he said quietly. He gazed at the Protoss' four-fingered hand, and then realized he was staring.  
[I am Queso-Gwin of The Eye of Adun. I am here to aide you in the eradication of the Zerg], he said in his mind speak. Gareth nodded.  
"I have been informed of you," answered Gareth. "We sent a satellite to scan the planet. We found four Zerg nests." He said, reading a monitor in front of him. The Protoss nodded.  
[What is your course of action Marshal?] Asked the Protoss. Gareth scanned the screen for an answer.  
"I plan to send a small group of marines out to investigate the first nest," Gareth replied. "If it is a strong Zerg outpost we will call for back up. If it isn't we'll blow it away."  
[Do you mind if I send a few Zealots along with your party], said Queso. Gareth shook his head.  
"Not at all, we could use some Protoss support," said Gareth. He almost imagined Queso smile. The Protoss bowed as Gareth saluted.  
[I will go assemble my escorts. They will leave on your command], the Protoss said as he entered the hall. Gareth sat back. He would be the first human in history to command a Protoss war band, even if it was a small one. He grinned to himself. Maybe this time ahead of him wasn't so bad. 


	2. Investigation

Private Mayn sweated in his CMC-300/400 Powered Combat Suit. He eased himself over the rim of his cover, looking at the Zerg nest before him. It was small compared to most, but he was still afraid.  
"Sir," he said quietly into his com-link. "We got a Zerg nest of three hundred. I repeat we have a Zerg nest of three hundred."  
"Understood, bring your men back and report," said the Marshal. Mayn sighed to hear that. He wanted to be back in his barracks with Tina. He quickly signaled for his eight men to return to base. He watched out of the corner of his eye as a Zealot followed the command as well. He grinned. This would be something to boast about to Tina.  
He turned around to go home. His eyes opened in shock as a Hydralisk reared before him. The Zerg was seven feet tall, with a brownish bone exoskeleton. Two arms stuck out in front, ending in long curved razor blades.  
Mayn knew this was the end. Without time he began to bring his weapon to bear. The Hydra opened its mouth to spit the frothing acid at him. It gave a cry instead as a bluish blade passed though its head. The Zerg fell down.  
[Run!] The Zealot cried to Mayn. The marine wasted no time. He yelled into the com-link for a drop ship.  
"One is on its way," the Marshal replied. Mayn's heart cried with joy. He rushed on head to the waypoint. He spun around to see his men right behind him. The five Protoss were farther away, Psionic blades a blur as they smashed into Zerg hides. Their smaller brethren had joined the Hydras. The Zerglings were the size of a large dog, with brown exoskeletons and razor sharp blades and teeth.  
Mayn commanded his squad to open fire upon the Zerg. He leveled his 8mm C-14 "Impaler" Gauss Rifle. He launched a short controlled burst of "spikes" into a Zergling. It was knocked back for a moment before continuing towards the Protoss.  
Though well trained, the Zealots had to fall back from over whelming numbers. The Zerg would not be satisfied until they all lay dead.  
The drop ship loomed overhead. Mayn cried with joy as it landed next to their position. He called for his men to saddle up and get on in. He would be seeing his beloved Tina again.  
Then he realized the problem. The drop ship could only hold eight men. The Protoss would be left behind. Mayn realized the decision he must make. He turned from the drop ship and ran towards the approaching Protoss warriors. One of them bled from his torn arm. He was quickly becoming unconscious, finally falling forward as he fainted. Mayn caught him.  
[Go,] said another Protoss. [We will hold the Zerg long enough for you to escape, Human.]  
"No," he yelled and lifted the unconscious Protoss on to the ship. He yelled to the pilot, "Get out of here."  
[You are foolish, but bold,] the Protoss said to Mayn. [Come brave human, let us slay as many Zerg as we can before we meet are inevitable doom.]  
"Forgive me Tina," he whispered. He turned to face the horde of Zerg. Face filled with terror he opened fire.  
[For Adun and Aiur,] yelled the Zealots in defiance. They raised their Psi blades in the air.  
"Die you Zerg sons of a Bitch!" yelled Mayn. 


	3. Cal Norack, Border Colony

Commander Gareth stood next to the landing platform. He watched the one drop ship land, one badly damaged drop ship. He shook his head, silently swearing deep inside. He had a limited amount of men and resource, being that the colony was small. Even repairs on a drop ship cost more than he wanted to spend.  
Queso-Gwin strolled up to the Commander. The Protoss watched the drop ship unload. Five Marines exited the ship, while another two hauled a Zealot out. Queso knew what had happened. Like many before, his Zealots had defended the Terran as they fled. Queso noted with some amusement that one Marine had remained behind. One had given away his place, his route to safety, so that an injured Protoss could live to fight on. Not all Terran were cowards.  
The commander turned and walked back. Queso turned as well, striding forward. The commander would report, and so would Queso.  
  
"Commander, your information has proven useful," Arcturus Mengsk replied. "This Zerg presence is surprising, to say the least. Be on your guard."  
Gareth nodded and opened his mouth to speak. Arcturus, who had more to say, silenced him.  
"Defend your colony, Commander," he stated. "Use any means necessary, but do not attempt to engage the Zerg. Defense only. I will send back."  
"With all do respect Sir," Gareth answered. "I feel my Colony, though small, can manage a small Zerg nest on its own."  
"You may have faith in your colony, Commander," Arcturus smiled wickedly. "I for one, do not. Defend only." Arcturus' screen shut off.  
[Commander,] Queso's face appeared on the screen. [My soldiers will follow your order. I believe cooperation is needed between all sides if we are to with stand the Zerg onslaught.]  
"Thank you," Gareth said. He fought to keep down his temper. Arcturus' words stung him.  
"Commander, the Border Colony of Cal Norack is under attack from Zerg forces," Gareth's informant said. The Commander sighed.  
"Give order for the Colony to stand ground. Reinforcements will arrive shortly. Send five drop ships. Fill 'em with Marines and Firebats," the Commander ordered.  
[Commander, My ship and a small group of my forces flies near Cal Norack. I will aide your Border Colony, with your leave,] Queso said. Gareth nodded and answered a quick "Go ahead."  
  
The Zerg were out there, Private James knew. He sweated inside his Combat armor. Soon, they would come for him and his fellow soldiers. Cal Norack was weak, and James knew it.  
A low hum brought him to the present. He looked up in the air and laughed with joy. The Protoss were here. All around James soldiers cried out. They laughed like James. They might hold after all.  
A small fleet of shuttles began to land. Zealots and Dragoons left each ship, forming a wall of Protoss. The warriors wordlessly strode to positions. James watched as two Zealots stood right beside him.  
Cal Norack was ready for battle.  
Tologa watched the Protoss exit their shuttles. The overlord was un- impressed. In the back of his mind madness boiled, but the calm will of the next Zerg ruler kept it at bay. Tologa was needed.  
Below the overlord its minions waited. A swarm of Zergling and Hydralisks mulled about. Larger Ultralisks stood still, their small minds completely controlled. Tologa waited.  
When the command finally came the Zerg horde screamed forward. The Terran before them was in clear site, the perfect moment. The calm leader of Zerg released its hold, and the insanity of the Zerg was unleashed.  
  
James watched as the horde came at him. His pulse pounded, terror grabbing at his mind. The wave of Zerg rose to a shrieking fury, insanity showing as the convulsed and frothed at the mouth.  
James fired his weapon, wishing it would go faster. Around him brave men turned paled but held their ground. Protoss showed no fear, their Psi- Blades activating instantly. James envied their courage.  
The Zerg came nearer; the Hydralisks spitting their acid vomit at the Terran. A man caught it in the face. The acid ate through the helmet, burning his skin and exposing bone. He died with a long scream of pain and anguish.  
James breath quickened, his finger working fast. His 8mm C-14 Gauss Rifle fired its spikes. A Zergling toppled as his fire killed it. Two more sprang to take its place. James yelled in fear.  
The Zerg reached the defensive line. The Protoss Zealots roared a battle cry and entered the combat. Their fury matched that of the Zerg, and their superior armor aloud them to with stand all in their path.  
James sighed for a moment as the Zealots held against the Zerg. He raised his rifle and sprayed a round. The Zerg in front of him bucked from the impact and kept coming. He fired again. Thing were bad.  
A Zergling leapt on a Marine from behind. She cried in pain as the terror sliced through her defenses, then ripped off a chunk of skin and armor. It tore her helmet from her head.  
A Zealot killed the Zergling, helping the Marine up before moving on. The Marine breathed heavily, her wound bleeding freely. James could see her suffering, but he had his own problems.  
The marine didn't suffer long. Another Zergling leapt at her, cutting away her front armor before burrowing deep into her chest. Its face came out the other side of her, coated in blood. James fired a round into its head.  
"Pull back to the City, Pull back," a captain yelled. James and the others hurried to obey. He and his fellows rushed back to the city, to the safety of bunkers and heavy support.  
James felt a searing pain run through him. He gaped ahead of him, frozen in place. He felt his waist, looking at the blood coating his hand. He raised his head in a mute scream, and fell forward, cut in two.  
The Ultralisk stomped forward, cutting more soldiers down. Its tree trunk sized legs squashed James body, squirting gore around it. Cal Norack was falling. 


	4. Jim Raynor

A/N: thank every one, especially My Name Is Not Important. You have been most helpful in correcting me and giving me advice. I am still thinking about Rewriting but who knows. This Chapter should wrap up some problems. (Die-Die Conclave!).  
  
"They are in the city," the assistant called to Gareth. The Commander was two colonies over, and unable to help. "The Dropships are arriving, but they may be to late.  
"Precede with the defense's, and evac all civilians in the area," he said, sighing heavily. "Patch me through to Queso."  
"Yes Commander," was the reply. Gareth waited for the screen to come on. He needed to talk to the Protoss.  
[Yes commander?] Queso asked. [You summoned me.] Gareth nodded and sat down, eyes locked on the screen.  
"Qeuso-Gwin," he answered. "I... I need to ask you advice, or that of the Conclave. I no longer trust Arcturus."  
[You admit doubt in your leader's aide,] Queso hinted with amusement. [The Conclave is dead. The Zerg have recently killed over half my people. We are but now homeless. Aiur lays over run.]  
"I am sorry," Gareth said and bowed his head. "I can not imagine the loss of your home world."  
[It is in deed a grievous blow,] Queso admitted. [To the matter at hand. You ask for my advice in what.]  
"The Zerg are over running my Colony of Cal Norack," he said. "I realize that you fight there as well, but I must ask what you would do were you in charge."  
[I see,] said Queso. [I would remove all the civilian and military personal. Sending a small force of volunteers, I would use your primitive nuclear missiles to remove the Zerg threat. Realize commander, that you ask these brave souls to sacrifice themselves for the greater good.]  
"I can not ask my men to do such, none would answer the call," Gareth cried. "I will not order them either."  
[You miss understand the courage of your men, Commander,] Queso replied. [I sense many would answer your call. I understand Terran tends to value their lives over what really matters, but some I believe see through this, greed.] Gareth sighed again and began to speak.  
"Commander," a voice said and a screen flickered. "Perhaps I could help in some way. I do not think your idea of nuking the place is well thought, Queso.'  
[The honor Raynor,] Queso said, his mind filled with deep respect. [I am glad you made it from Aiur.]  
"Yeah, figured there was nothing we could do," Jim replied. "Commander, I believe the Zerg can be countered. If you can hold long enough in the city, I can descend and send the crushing blow."  
Fighting his inner feeling Gareth tried to look stern. His faith in Arcturus had diminished, yet if he sided with Raynor he would be outcast.  
"Jim Raynor, I cannot except your help," he finally answered. "Nor will I sacrifice my men to kill but a force of Zerg. I will evac the city, and that is all.  
[I find your decision unwise, Commander,] Queso called. [But I will follow you in hopes that this action may prove helpful. May fortune smile on use.]  
"Okay men, we have orders to hold off the Zerg while the city evacuates," a Marine said as he stepped from the Dropship.  
"We got Zerg closing in fast, so ready your weapons. The Protoss are trying to back us up but they have been hit hard and are scattered through the city," another said as he leapt out as well. "With luck we may get to a safe zone in time, now let's move."  
The Marines and Firebats trotted in and orderly file, casting lances about them in case the enemy arrived. They didn't wait long.  
A Zergling screeched and rushed them, closely followed by more. Moving forward the Firebats activated their Plasma-based Perdition Flame Throwers. One wasn't quick enough and paid with his life. His pack exploded as it was punctured, spraying his attacker with flame and blood.  
"We got company," yelled a Marine. He screamed as blade ran him through. Clutching his stomach he fired his rifle into the attacker. The Zergling lost and eye in a blast of lead and gore. It howled and attacked back, its razor limbs tearing into the Marine's neck.  
The battle was short, the Zerg forces but a small group. The battered remain of the assault force rushed onwards. The Zerg were still out there.  
"Ahh!" yelled a Civilian as she toppled forward, a Zergling ripping into her back. Wasting no time the Marines opened fire. It gurgled and fell.  
"She's dead," cried a Marine as he flipped the lady over. He sighed and left her, his rifle at the ready.  
"The enemy is coming from two o'clock," another yelled and fired. Fear lit their face as they beheld the tide of Zerg. Zergling were in number, easily double the enormous amount of Hydra's. Ultralisks followed.  
"Oh shit," a Marine said. She leveled her weapon and fired several times, yelling in fright, half mad. The others did the same, crying their defiance and their fear.  
[Stay calm,] a Protoss said, his force moving in from their hiding place. [Terran, we cannot hope to defeat this foe. Come, and a few brave souls remain and guard our backs. It is no use dying here.] The Protoss spoke with reason, and the Marines followed his orders.  
Five men and two Zealots remained behind, while the rest fled to reinforcements. The Marines starred in wonder as 'The Eye Of Adun' came into view. They laughed in delight.  
Another ship lumbered into the view, a Battlecruiser. Painted upon the side were black letters. The Hyperion. Jim was there.  
  
A/N: you like? I hope so. I tried to iron out the story, and to introduce well know characters. Thanks again. 


	5. Evacuate

A/N: Hello, it's me again. Are you ready for another chapter? (Long pause) Oh well no applause, you bunch of wipers of other peoples bottoms. (No offense, It was a joke. Please keep reading)  
  
Gareth watched his data screens. The renegade Raynor had come after all, and even worse, Qeuso-Gwin was on his side. He sighed as Arcturus came on the screen. The New Dominion leader was filled with anger.  
"Have you, Commander, sided with this renegade," Arcturus asked. Gareth shook his head. "Than why is he on your planet?"  
"He came here and offered his aide. I told him no, however it appears that Queso-Gwin is with him," Gareth answered.  
"Never mind the Protoss," Arcturus said. "They are just another tool, another unit at my disposal. I will deal with them soon enough. Commander, evacuate the city."  
"I think I can make judgment calls on my own," Gareth informed Arcturus. The man laughed and shut down the communication.  
  
Howard Fox turned to his platoon of men. They were ready to go, fear showing in their eyes. Howard couldn't blame them.  
"Ok," he called. "Men get ready, we are to escort these civilians to the pick up point. Then we will be picked up as well." He shouldered his rifle and began to stroll to the front. His men formed a barrier around the frightened civilians.  
"What about the remaining men in the city?" asked one Marine. "We aren't going to leave them there."  
"They got the Protoss and Jim Raynor. There safer than we are," Howard answered. "Now lets move." The squad began to move at a slow jog. Howard smiled, knowing soon he would be safe.  
  
"Qeuso," Jim Raynor called. "I got holes in my defenses. Can you get some Protoss to back my men up?"  
"Yes," Queso answered. The troops below moved into position. The Zerg kept their assault going, waves upon waves flowing into the city. The Marines were hard pressed to keep them at bay.  
"Jim Raynor," Arcturus's come in loud and clear. "I order you to stand down. You are a renegade, and a danger to this colony."  
"Shut up," Jim yelled at the screen. "You are the danger here. I've watched this colony, Arcturus. You said you were sending back up, and you haven't."  
"It is not your business whether or not I send reinforcements," he answered. "I rule this sector, and more to come. You stay out of this Jim Raynor..." The line went dead. Jim smiled, removing his hand from the end transmission button.  
  
"Zerg at two o'clock," a Marine yelled. Howard turned to see seven Zergling and two Hydralisks.  
"Fire at will," he yelled and leveled his weapon. The gun let lose a round. A Zergling cried in pain, then rushed the Marine line. The rest followed.  
"Ahh!" a Marine yelled as he caught a Hydra's acid in his arm. He lowered the weapon and clung to his arm. The armor began to melt away, allowing a Zergling to claw through and remove the limb. The man yelled as blood ran down his side, the torn socket spewing gore.  
The Zergling clamped on too the man's throat, tearing away at the armor protecting his neck. Howard watched as two more Zerg leapt in to the combat, dragging the marine down and ripping him to pieces. He raised his good arm and screamed one last scream as a Zergling bite deep into his face, removing the left side.  
Howard blasted one of the Zerglings in the head, spraying the dead man's body with brain. The last of the Zerg were soon killed.  
"Lets move," Howard yelled. The pick up point was close by, and he wanted to get there soon. The group rushed on. The dropships waited for them.  
"Yes," he yelled as he reached them. His man yelled with him. "Lets go home, yeah." Howard flipped his visor up. This was his undoing.  
With a hiss a burrowed Hydra rose to its feet. It spat forth, splattering Howard in the face. The Marines turned and killed the creature. They turned back to see Howard screaming silently.  
His hand reached towards his face, clawing at the flesh as the acid burned deep. His fingers stuck in his skin, and he ripped away a piece of it. Blood coated his face as the open wound poured forth.  
Howard looked at the Marines as his vision faded. One of them sighed, raised his gun, and fired. Howard died quickly, red staining the ground around his ruined head. 


	6. Jason Dean

A/N: hello, me again. Official announcement. Queso's full name is Queso- Gwin. Thank you, please pardon any future Mistakes.  
  
The night crept over the land, the blood soaked streets of Cal Norack. The Zerg forces lay broken upon the battlefield. Many Marines and Protoss had died as well. Through the combined might and tactics of Queso-Gwin and Jim Raynor, the Zerg had been defeated. [The Zerg will come again, and soon,] Queso noted as he stepped out of the Carrier. The Protoss surveyed the broken field of battle. "And when they come we'll kick their ass again," Jim said as he stepped from his Battlecruiser. Queso looked in his direction. [You can not deny the Zerg almost over ran this city,] Queso said. Jimmy nodded in agreement. "Today was no walk in the park," Jim replied. "And tomorrow will be worse, if I know the Zerg." Jim shuddered a moment and looked up at Queso. The Protoss saw the anger in the Terran's eyes. [Arcturus will meet his demise,] Queso assured Jim. [He leads too arrogantly, too over confidant.] Queso stopped speaking. Jim straightened up. Wordlessly Queso locked gaze with Raynor. "I feel it too," Jim said, a presence lingering in the back of his mind. "Something isn't right here." [Come; let us prepare our defenses for tomorrow,] Queso said. [We have more problems then expected, now that she is near.] "Right man, let's go," Jim Raynor agreed.  
  
Jason Dean, commander of, The KingBlade, watched the monitor. Zerg were in number, thousands maybe, laying in wait on Mar Haet. Jason sighed, and absent-mindedly rubbed his sore arm, if it could be called an arm. It was a miracle he still had the limb. Jason Dean had slain a Defiler by running the metal shard of his broken Tank through it. The arm had plunged down into its body, and became coated by the toxins within. He had been rushed to a medical center, and received the best care. His arm was greatly damaged, and no longer resembled its original form. The Zerg taint had mutilated it, into a long, scythe like blade. Jason remembered with much anger, as Arcturus had removed him from his post, calling him a foul creature of the Zerg. Jason laughed, remembering Arcturus' surprise as the small fleet, KinsMen Armada, had left with Jason. The crews were loyal to their crippled commander; despite several rumors that Jason was tainted. "Commander, a report for you," said a crewman. Jason took the data disk and placed it in the computer. He frowned, watching the recording on it.  
  
"Sir," the recording crackled, "We have a report. The Zerg our numerous, like you guessed. However, we have seen no sign of the Queen of Blades, as she calls herself." "Our scanners indicate that there is a large force of Protoss and the Captain Jim Raynor. It appears the they our fighting for the Colony, against the will of Arcturus Mengsk," the Second in Charge said. "We have seen the strength of the foe and the allies," the first one continued. "The Allied forces will be crushed within a few days. That is all."  
  
The recording finished. Jason watched his screen. The Zerg were moving in on the City, Cal Norack. Jason smiled as the Zerg split up, ready to attack both sides of the city. "All attack vehicles to the front," Jason called. "Lets move in people. Set destination to three miles outside of Cal Norack. Engage enemy forces on sight."  
  
The Zergling looked around it. It was frightened, being the only scout. The creature kept moving, and then stopped. The road was clear, and if the creature could it would have sighed with relief. The army moved behind it, marching towards the road. They would attack Cal Norack in a few hours. First they had a three-mile trek to cross. The Zergling stepped forward cautiously, and then began to run again. It exploded in a shower of blood. The Zerg behind it roared in surprise. Four Battle cruisers descended from the sky, followed by thirty Wraiths. There was a tremendous roar as the ships opened fire upon the Zerg. Jason smiled and boarded a Dropship.  
  
"Die," yelled a Marine as he jumped out of the ship. Jason followed, the wrist-mounted flamer-thrower raised and ready. A Zergling leapt at him as he exited. Raising his bladed arm, Jason slashed the Zergling. It shrieked as he put out its eye. Ramming it in the throat with his other arm, Jason watched as its head came off, spraying him in the face with gore. He wiped it from his eyes and swiftly killed another Zerg. "Ahh!" a Firebat screamed as an Ultralisk stabbed him with its tusk. The Firebat clutched around the tusk in his chest. Blood flowed freely down his body as the Ultralisk swung the tusk up. The Firebat went with it, only to fly off when the sweeping blade swung again. The Firebat flew through the air, smashed into a rock, and exploded. Jason eyes narrowed as he advanced his next victim. The Ultralisk struck at him, Jason just dodged the blow. Running, he shoved his blade up through the Ultralisks underbelly. It bellowed in pain and began to charge frantically. Jason clung on, using his good hand to pull himself into the Ultralisk, he laughed madly as the entrails and insides of the beast coated him in a stick red. Igniting his flamer-thrower Jason commenced to burn the beast. "Arcturus calls me a madman," Jason shouted as the Ultralisk reared in pain, its damp insides burning. "Only because I have power he doesn't. Ha, ha, ha." His insane laughing filled the air as the beast died, blasting apart from the heat. Jason stood, coated head to toe in guts and gore.  
  
A/N: I realize Jason's killing of the beast was not, I repeat not, very StarCraft like. Hey, I thought it was better than him standing there flaming it. Unless of course I wanted him to die. (Evil, Maniac Grin) 


	7. Protoss

"God Damn it," Gareth yelled, slamming his fist on the table. "What the hell is going on?" The assistant jumped in surprise.  
"Sir," she said in a frightened tone. "It appears Cal Norack is holding quite well. The renegades Jim Raynor and Jason Dean appear to be holding their ground, and Queso-Gwin too."  
"I mean why the hell is eight Protoss Shuttles descending on Cal Norack," Gareth asked. "What our they carrying?"  
[They are carrying Protoss probes,] Queso flickered on screen. [I feel I may need to bring reinforcements from other Protoss colonies.]  
"You can't just set down on my colony, Arcturus would kill me," Gareth said. "I order you to send your probes back."  
[I respect you, Commander, but your resistance and refusal to disobey a madman leave me no choice but to ignore you,] Queso sighed.  
"This is my colony, and you will not set a, a building down with out my..." the line went dead.  
  
"How's construction going," Jim asked Queso. The Protoss gazed over the land. They had a few hours to hastily construct defenses before the Zerg attacked again.  
[It goes well, honored Raynor,] Queso replied. [By dawn we may stand a chance. I wish I only had more time to build gates. More soldiers and more powerful ships would help much.]  
"I know, I know," Jim said. "At least more allies appear to be near. We can use help, a lot."  
[More allies?] Asked Queso in surprise. [I don't understand, I thought we were on our own.]  
"No, appears a captain, Jason Dean, it appears has joined us," Jim said. "I wonder what he's like. He appeared on the communication screen soaked in blood."  
[Sounds, Interesting, to say the least.] Queso laughed slightly.  
"You could say that," Jim laughed as well. "All I know is he hates Arcturus, which makes him a friend."  
  
Yhologs watched the Protoss, its alien brain disturbed. The Protoss had constructed a defensive position. Combined with the Terran building the colony stood a chance. It roared in anger, commanding its minions forth.  
It had been ordered to attack the colony, and it did so. To later it realized that there was no back up, the other attack force was late. The Overlord knew this maybe its death day.  
  
"Men, stand fast!" Raynor called. "The Zerg are charging, but through courage we may come through, Good luck." Jim stepped into his command ship.  
"Open fire!" Chris called. The Marine captain followed his own orders. Metal burst forth, ripping through Zerg. The Protoss held its ground.  
The front line of Marines was hit hard. Zerg poured in, over running several positions. The Protoss moved in, Psi blades smashing through the enemy. Chris watched as a Hydra took a blade through its throat. Roaring its defiance, the Hydra killed the Zealot with a spray. Chris fired into it, his spikes ripping holes in its hide. The creature reared and came at him. Frightened Chris stumbled back, gun still firing. The Hydra, opened its move to spit, and received a Psi blade through the left eye. It fell forward, blood pulsing down it. Chris walked towards it, hoping it was dead. The Hydra reared one last time. With out thinking Chris jumped forward, shoved his barrel into its forehead, and splattered the Hydra's brains against the back of its thick skull. Chris sighed and turned around looked into the face of a Broodling. The sickly mutilated face of a young bird screeching and then struck. Chris couldn't react as the beak shattered his visor, reaching in and clamped on his features. It pulled back, ripping his flesh. Chris went blind on one side. The Broodling held forth its ugly prizes, almost half the flesh of Chris' face, and his gory eyeball. Chris screamed, putting his hand against his head. It touched bone, and scarlet flooded down his face. The Broodling attacked again, gouging Chris' brain from its resting place. Slowly, his body fell to its knees. His head slammed to the ground, drenching the ground in filth and gruesome red. The Broodling ran on, bent on destroying Cal Norack. 


	8. Kerrigan

"Sir, Zerg forces are preparing to assault the city," the assistant called to Gareth. The commander turned, puzzled.  
"Which city?" Gareth asked. The assistant began to answer, but her voice was drowned out. A colossal explosion roared up and the roof flew off.  
More explosions sounded, causing the building to shake. The Zerg were coming, and screams were heard outside. Gareth ran to the weapons cabinet.  
"Get yourself out of here," he yelled to the assistant. He pulled a rifle from its place. He crossed the room, out the door. Running down the hall, he heard the women's footsteps behind him.  
The hall began to crumble around him, causing him to run faster. There was a Dropship in the hanger across the way. With luck, he and the assistant could make it.  
"Sir, come on!" a Marine yelled. He screamed as a Zergling struck deep into him, blood pouring from his wrecked neck.  
Gareth pushed the women farther behind him and fired. The Zergling cried out as the spikes splintered its skull, letting its life's blood spill.  
The two ran as fast as they could down the battered hall. The ceiling shook, and bits of cement and metal crashed to the floor.  
Gareth rammed the door open, pulling his assistant behind him. The hanger was almost empty, but to Gareth's relief, a Dropship and two Wraiths waited.  
"Sir, get it in," a Marine inside the ship called. Gareth nodded, and helped the women behind him get aboard.  
"What's the damage?" Gareth yelled. The Marine turned and looked at something before looking back.  
"The whole place is being over run, we got about forty seconds to get out of here," the Marine replied. Gareth noted the fear in his eyes. He looked over his shoulder and was rammed into a wall. He dizzily got to his feet.  
His eyes widened as the Zerg abomination known as Kerrigan looked back at him. Her blades were poised at him.  
Kerrigan screamed as something grabbed her from behind. A blue blade slashed into her, and she was lifted into the air and thrown.  
Gareth looked to see a heavily bleeding Protoss. Voirce, Queso-Gwin's second in command, helped Gareth to his feet.  
"Why did you save me," Gareth stuttered. When Queso had joined with Raynor, Gareth had been forced to arrest all remaining Protoss.  
[No time,] the Protoss' voice was weak. [Get to a safe place, and aide Queso. Go!] Kerrigan rose from a pile of broken cement. Voirce lifted and threw Gareth into the Dropship.  
It lifted off with out hesitation, and was followed by the Wraiths. Kerrigan watched it go with an angry snarl. She turned to the wounded Protoss.  
"Foolish Protoss, You dare stand in the way of Kerrigan, Queen of Blades?" she hissed. "You will pay dearly for your actions."  
[Kill me, if you dare. I have power in me yet,] his weak voice challenged. He focused for a moment. The air around Kerrigan sung with power. She screamed, and then waved it away.  
"Your Psionic abilities are weak," Kerrigan laughed. Striding towards Voirce she swung a blade. The flat connected with his face.  
[Your time will end,] the Protoss yelled. Kerrigan laughed again and grabbed him by the throat.  
"I have a different use for you," she replied. "Your strong will maybe a useful tool."  
  
Queso stared at the battlefield. The fort of Cal Norack stood once more. The Human defenders were dwindling, yet Protoss came to take their place. Jason Dean had also come. Queso knew not of this Terran, nor did Jim Raynor.  
"My friend, how are you?" Jim asked. A bodyguard of six Zealots and one Dragoon surrounded him.  
[Well,] Queso answered. He then ordered the bodyguard to leave. The Zealots bowed and walked away.  
[Raynor, I fear...] he stopped and looked at the Dragoon. [Did I not dismiss you?] Raynor and the Dragoon laughed.  
[Excuse me for not introducing myself sooner,] the Dragoon replied. [I have been in Raynor's flagship, the Hyprion. I am Fenix.]  
[My apologies, Honored Fenix. I didn't know you where here,] Queso said and bowed. The Dragoon attempted to bow as well.  
[Queso, Raynor,] Fenix addressed them both. [I believe we should head towards Shakuras.]  
"I don't think we should leave this planet until the Zerg have been destroyed," Jim answered.  
[What is Shakuras?] asked Queso. Jim turned to him and thought hard before answering.  
"It is the planet in which your people fled after Auir was over run," Jim said finally. "They wait there now, I think."  
[Raynor, we can not defeat the Zerg here without destroy the whole planet,] Fenix warned. [Watch this recording from our probe, station at the newly defeated Capital city.]  
The recording flickered on.  
  
The landscape was charred and broken. Zerg ran everywhere, destroying anything that remained. Circling the command center, the probe watched the door. It slid open reveling Kerrigan.  
Behind her a drone carried an egg out into the open. Looking closer the probe noticed the rough outline of something inside. The drone set the egg down near a broken building.  
Kerrigan ran her claws over the egg, stroking it almost lovingly. The egg shuddered.  
"In a few hours you will hatch, my servant," Kerrigan cooed to the egg. It shuddered again. A Zergling ran up to Kerrigan and barked something.  
The probe turned to watch the surviving human's and Protoss being herded towards Kerrigan. The Recording ended.  
  
[Fenix, is this true,] Queso asked urgently. The Dragoon confirmed. Queso went pale.  
"Your right Fenix, we have to destroy this planet. If we do not we may let one escape," cried. His knuckles were white where they gripped a railing.  
[So be it!] called Fenix. [Let us prepare a battle plan.]  
  
A/N: Reviews please!!!! I worked hard on fixing the story line to go with my knowledge of what happens in the events of Brood war. Thanx to My Name Is Not Important!!!! 


	9. Ending

A/N: Hello, this is near the end so enjoy and maybe I'll write a sequel. Thank you!!!!!!  
  
Jim Raynor drummed the arm of his chair nervously. Below his ship the small planet Mar Haet rotated on its slow axis. Speckles of green and blue dotted the surface. Raynor sighed at what was about to happen to this beautiful planet.  
The plan was simple. Queso would distract the Zerg forces while Jason laid the nukes in place. Then the Protoss and Jason's forces would combine, and run for their lives.  
Raynor had the easy job, mobbing up any Zerg who followed. He couldn't believe Jason had talked him into staying away from the hot zone. Raynor thumped a fist against the arm of the chair.  
Raynor also had a second purpose. If anything happened to the planet side detonators, he would set a count down for five minutes. Raynor sat back and waited.  
  
"Nukes in place," Jason said through communications. Queso nodded, turning his Carrier a full hundred and eighty degrees.  
[All units disengage enemy forces and evacuate now!] Queso yelled. [Jason, has the count down started?]  
"I just set it," he answered. "We have five minutes to evacuate. Let's get the hell out of here." Queso nodded, putting his Carriers engines to the maximum speed. The ships around him did the same.  
[Sir, a large Zerg counter attack squad has been located near our position,] a scout called. Queso watched his radar.  
There was a hiss as a ship nearby exploded. Queso watched the two hundred Scourges slam against the hulls of ships.  
[Shields down forty percent sir. Numerous enemy contacts,] one of his technicians informed him.  
[Launch the Interceptors in bay four,] he commanded. [Clear a path to the orbital fleet.] The Protoss around him hurried to carry out his orders.  
[Shields at twenty percent sir, still no sign of break through,] a Protoss called out. Queso shook his head. It was the one error in all Protoss, to underestimate their foes, simple because the Protoss thought themselves higher than all beings.  
"Queso," Jason's bloodied face appeared in the screen. "Queso, the KingBlade is down. Get out of the area. Initializing self destruct sequence."  
[Jason, stop, there is still a chance of getting you out,] Queso commanded. Jason shook his head, and wiped blood from his chin.  
"No, too many Zerg, too little time, I'm blowing this ship to get you out," Jason replied. "Good bye, my friend." Queso's heart grew heavy as the Jason yelled in agony, flame engulfing him and then the screen.  
[Good bye, brave human,] Queso called to the black screen. [Report on the Zerg numbers.]  
[Only a third were killed in the KingBlade's explosion. Shields gone,] the Protoss reported. [One minute and twenty-four seconds remaining.]  
The Eye Of Adun bucked as small impacts detonated along its hull. The Protoss cleared the planets' atmosphere. The Zerg followed.  
Silently Raynor's fleet moved to engage the enemy. Queso sighed as the Zerg turned to face the new threat. At last he had a second to think.  
[Several Zerg fliers located inbound,] another Protoss called. [Strain unidentified.] Queso grew pale.  
The acidic spores of the Zerg smashed into the Protoss Carrier. The hull buckled under the stress, and then gave way. The interior decks crumbled beneath the acid. The Carrier exploded in a ball of flame.  
  
Jason Dean Lifted the rubble from his back. Blood coated the floor near him. Jason laughed, kicking his dismembered scythe like arm away from him. Jason looked at his body, surveying the damage.  
He laughed insanely. His legs were torn and useless, over half off them missing. His mutilated arm was gone, kicked across the ruined deck. All over him metal riddled his body. He coughed blood.  
He stopped laughing, listening carefully. A small Zergling emerged from behind a corner. It looked at him cautiously.  
"Come on you son of bitch," Jason yelled. "You want a piece of me? Cause you got about four seconds!"  
The Zergling stared uncomprehendingly at Jason. Jason laughed again, blood coating his chin.  
"Times up," was his last words. A flash of light incinerated him, the Zergling, and all of Mar Haet.  
  
Kerrigan screamed her rage, safely aboard an Overlord. Mar Haet was dead, as were her creations. The Queen of Blades pounded against the fleshy walls of the Overlord.  
Suddenly she clutched her stomach, her eyes wide. Slowly, she began to laugh.  
  
A/N: Guess 


End file.
